Underestimated
by LittleLionGal
Summary: Kim Crawford is a new student at Seaford High. Her life seems perfectly normal. But when a glimpse from the past sets the dojo in danger, is Kim really who she says she is? And will she be able to forget the past and look into the future? Bad at summaries, but this is a good story. Please R&R! Has Kick. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! This is my first time writing a story. I will try and update fast, but who knows? It's Kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or any of its characters. ;)

Chapter 1

Kims pov

I always knew that my life wasn't normal. I just didn't expect it to come to this. I was sitting in a classroom. A real classroom! With books and work and worst of all, a teacher. In spy school, we never sat in a classroom. We were always doing something. How do people stand this incredible boredom? I know that I am going to have to get used to a new way of life, but even after the long time since I quit the agency, it's the first time i've been able to go to school. The school I'm in is Seaford High. There's, like, nobody in the classroom yet, even though it's five minutes later then the time we were supposed to be in class. Just then, the door opens and a few more kids come in. Do they always come this late? I have a lot to learn about Seaford. I want to blend in, ya' know? I mean, it's not like I'd normally go out of my way to get attention, but I used to try and get noticed a little. You would never suspect a girl was a secret agent if she was someone who you knew, but not personally. Now, I just want to stay under the radar. If my enemies know that I'm here, I'm gonna have to move again and that raises a lot of questions. They could even track me by my name. I rest my head on my desk. Wow, people take forever. Maybe I should just ditch? No, I think to myself. Im having a lot of trouble controlling my impulse, but I know I have to. Mostly because my impulse tells me to sneak behind allies, maps out escape routes the minute I walk into a room, and tells me to punch anyone who tries to sneak up on me or makes me mad. Years of spy training can do that to a girl. Some more kids walk through the door. I don't even raise my head. Then I feel footsteps coming up to my chair. My chair is the only one in the back, so I know this person isn't trying to get to a seat. I hear a hand slap down on my desk. I raise my head. I see this guy. He is smirking and has a posse of other jocks surrounding him. I doubt the teacher is going to come in. Bullies tend to have that kind of karma thing that whenever they're doing the bullying, the teachers are off doing something. Then, when you try and fight back, the teacher or whoever walks in and gives you detention. I could so go without detention on my first day. "What are you doing in my seat?" The jock asks, still smirking. _Punch him, punch him! _No! I will not punch him! _Okay, fine. Snappy answer!_ Shut up, me. "I dunno, just chillin'." I say casually, but I'm doing everything I can to keep my cool. **_Punch him, punch him!_** Oh my god, I hate my impulse. "Well, it's my seat, so beat it." He responds. Oh, how I would love to punch the smirk off his face. "Hey, lets start slow. Maybe some introductions?" I'm stalling and he can tell. Still fighting the urge to punch him. Come on, you're way stronger then he is, you could have him on the ground before he can even blink. As flattering as that is, I still don't want to start a fight. "Okay. My name is Frank, and your name is deadbeat." He says. This kid steps up and says, "Go away, Frank.". Frank just swats him away. Now I'm mad. I hate when kids that are smaller then me get picked on my kids bigger then me. If he wanted a fight, he just got himself one. **_Yeah!_** Impulse wins this time. I walk over to the kid, help him up, and whisper, "Watch the hallway for the teacher. If she comes, give me a signal." He nods. I step away from him and walk back over to Frank. This time it's me doing the smirking as I challenge him back, "Let's see about that.". His eyes widen as I roll up my sleeves. Muscles are really awesome when you want to beat a bully, and I have lots. "Come on, take first punch. Or are you to scared?" Frank knows a challenge when he sees it, and I think he can tell i just called him scared. He seems pretty dumb, though, so I'm not sure. He and his cronies surround me, and one of them takes a punch. I punch back, twice as hard as his punch was. I take a step back. Then I leap. I kick one and take another one down. Two come towards me and I trip one and flip the other. The ground is none to soft, and that bump looks like it will hurt. I nail a kick in one's gut and spin around and duck a kick that comes flying from a different direction. One trips me but I summersault and punch him. Another one comes out of nowhere and catches the punch I started. He knees me in the gut and slaps me. I fall to the ground. I'm a bit out of practice, but I'm still good. i stand up again and do a flying kick, taking another one down. Four down, three to go. I run up the wall and do a flip. I land behind Frank but before I can kick him another one comes up between us and punches me. Hard. On the shoulder. A flash of pain overwhelmed me and I have to lean against the wall for a second. While I'm resting, he punches me again. That much pain in one spot isn't normal. I think I dislocated it, but the fight must go on. I kick the guy before he can punch my shoulder again and flip him. The remaining ones ran. I slumped against the wall. A fight and a dislocated shoulder before first period. Great. I see the kid who was posted at the door give me the signal and I walk over to my seat. My opponents scrambled into their seats just as the door opened and the teacher walked in. I groan. There is no way i am going to survive today.

Miltons pov

So, the teacher walks in and everyone is just sitting around like nothing happened. I can't believe it! New girl just took down an entire troop of Black Dragons! That punch to the shoulder didn't look to good, though. She's wincing in pain. Should I do something? I focus my attention on the teacher. "I hope everyone had a good summer? My name is . Now, everyone, we have a new student. Her name is Kim Crawford. Kim, will you please come up?" talks at a rapid fire speed, and it takes everyone a moment to process what she said. Then Kim slowly gets up and walks to the front of the classroom. "Wonderful." says as she rest her hand upon Kim's shoulder. She winces, but the teacher doesn't notice. "Kim, would you like to tell the class your name, where you moved from, and your hobby?" Kim mumbles something. "I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" says. "My name is Kim, I moved here from Kenya, and I like Karate." She says, louder this time. She smirks too. Hmm. I wonder why? "Wonderful." says. "Now, lets continue. Kim, you may go back to your seat." I have so got to tell Jack about this girl!

-Time Skip to After School at the Dojo-

Jacks pov

"She WHAT!" I say in disbelief. "She took on 7 members of the Black Dragon at once in a classroom, but she got punched in-" Milton started. "Yeah, Milton. I got that part. Did anything else happen during the rest of the day?" I asked him. "Nope." He responded. "Plus, I wouldn't know. I'm not in any of her other classes. But if something else did happen, it would have been all over the school." "But I didn't know about this until you told me! How could this be all over school?" I asked Milton. "It's not all over school because it involved Frank! You could be sure he said something at the end to all the kids that were there to keep them quiet, and Frank always gets his way. Kim, the new girl, wouldn't tell either. She didn't seem too happy about starting a fight in school." Milton said. "But the point is, she was good enough to beat 7 Black Dragons! You should invite her to the dojo." "All right, I'll ask Rudy. But I don't think he would be very willing. I had to destroy a wall to get in, remember?" I responded. "Well, not exactly. You just accidently-" Milton started again. Ugh! "I said yes, Milton!" I'm tired of arguing with Milton and, I'll admit it, I wanted to see if could actually beat me. "I'll ask Rudy."

-Time Skip to When Rudy, Jack, Jerry, and Eddie Are in the Dojo-

"You WHAT!" Rudy said in disbelief. "Yeah, I get it. That's what I said. But from what Milton said she was really good!" I argued. "Come on, guys. Back me up!" I turn to look at the guys. They're all just kind of staring at me. "But she's a girl! Girls don't do karate. They just don't!" Rudy pointed out. "How sexist." I mutter. "Okay, but what if she doesn't want to join the dojo?" Rudy asked. Hmmm. I didn't think of that. "Then she doesn't have to come." I shot back. "You guys, how about you invite her to the dojo? If she can beat the majority of us then she can join." Eddie said. "But she's injured! She seriously hurt her shoulder while fighting!" I re-accounted the part of the story that told about her shoulder. "How about we just test her, then. See how far she would push herself even though she's injured." Eddie said. "Alright, then it's settled. If you can get to come to the dojo, then we can test her." Rudy summed up the conversation. "Now, it's time to go, so lets skeddadle." He said. I smiled.

-Another Time Skip to A Phone Call at Night-

I dialed a number onto my cell. The phone rang once, twice, three times, and then she picked up. "How on earth did you get my phone number?" Kim's voice said from the receiver. "I looked in the directory." I responded. _Duhh._ "We have a school directory?! She yells. "Yeah." I said a little suspiciously. "That's how you recognized my number, right?" She mutters something using language I am still not allowed to use around the house. "Of course." She says. "So what do you want? And how do you know me?" She asks. "I know you from school, and I wanted to know if you wanted to check out my karate dojo because I hear you like karate." I said. There was a long pause before she responded. "Why not? What time do you want me to be there?" Yes! She's coming! "How about tomorrow after school? I ask. "Alright, I'll be there." She says. "Okay." I cheer silently. "Bye!" I hang up. I start back to my room, but then I pause. I run back to the phone and text the group. _She's coming tomorrow after school. Be cool!-Jack_

Did you like it? Hate it? Please review!

Ps. Underlined parts are texts and italic is thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Updated pretty fast. See? I hold my promises!

Disclaimer: I, the evil witch of kickin it fanfic, do not own kickin it or any of its characters! *Surprised Gasp* Mwahahahahaha!

Chapter 2

Kims pov

So….I decided to check out the dojo. I mean, its not like checking it out is a bad thing to do. I don't even have to join! Plus, Jack seemed super nice. They appreciated my skill! I can always do some research on them if I get suspicious. It's a small dojo, too. There is no way anyone could find it. Also, from what I know about this place, they stay pretty local and under the radar. Nobody will ever know. My enemies have probably stopped searching for me, anyway. Okay, that's really doubtful, but they probably lost the trail when I supposedly got aboard 32 different planes at once, all going in different directions. And if they get a glimpse of me, I could always pretend to get injured while sparring or competing and go to my fake Auntie Madeline's house for a while. Also, it's a karate dojo. If my enemies bust in, the kids could kick their butts off. Well, that's pretty unlikely too. But if they planned only a small raid with one or two people. Plus, I could be out of this place by sunset. I could get out of here by boat, plane, train, or car. It's not like I've never stolen a car before. And I could always take them with me! Even if they weren't willing to go, I could just knock em out and through em in the back of a jeep. It's not like I've never done that either. Okay, so maybe I haven't done that before. But I totally could. Especially since I know how easily friends can betray friends. And here I'm Kim Crawford. They would expect me to go by an alias and disguise. They wouldn't expect me to be myself. I know all of their disguises, and what they look like without disguises, ever since I hid in the back of their costume truck. I'm also super good at hiding. I blend in fairly easily. Since I'm small, I could curl up in a box, like I did on that mission to Siberia. I'm a surviver. Even if they track me down, I could find a way to survive. While preparing for the Rainforest mission I was trained to go for a week without food, water, or exercise. I could always pretend to be another person, just take over their life like I did in Bulgaria. I'm sure everyone will be totally fine if I check out the dojo. Even if I join! I'll be fine. Right?

-Time Skip to Right Before Kim Comes to the Dojo-

Jacks pov

"Jack, relax. Everything is going to be fine!" Milton reassured me as we arrived at the dojo. I am soo not reassured. "But so many things could go wrong!" I stressed. "Yeah. So many things could go wrong in so many situations, but in so many, they don't." Milton said. "Why are you so stressed anyway? At the beginning you didn't want her to come." Ummmmm. Awkward moment. "No reason" I replied after a pause. Another pause. Then I went back to stressing. "Look, Milton. This just needs to happen right. It just does!" "Fine, Jack." Milton said. "But something always goes wrong if you try to hard. Just be yourself. Everything will be-" "Milton! She'll be coming! Is everyone ready? Good! Then start practicing!" I practically yelled. I know, I know, I'm a bit high-strung, but this had to go well. I don't exactly know why. It just did. Everyone is working out. I stare the clock, willing the time to move faster. I'm just staring at the wall when I hear the door open and a girls voice says "Hey!"

-Time Rewind to Before Kim Gets to the Dojo-

Kims pov

I brush my hair frantically. I had another boring day at school, but now i get to go to the dojo. I'm really excited. I haven't done karate for a few years, because I've been really busy building myself a life, but now I'm ready to start again and I'm pleased to see that my skills are still pretty good. I rotate my shoulder and wince. I popped it back into place yesterday, and took some aspirin, but aspirin isn't really meant for injuries like this. It's still sore and bruised. I hope they don't ask me to fight, but if they do, I'm sure I can beat them. I put on my leather jacket and boots, and walk over. The mall is really close to my house. Well, I wouldn't call it a house, but where I'm living. I'm living in the basement of an abandoned bakery. Its rumored to be haunted, but I'm fine with that. I've lived in places much worse then this for a much longer time. I've only been living there for a few days, but I fixed it up pretty well. It looks really bad on the outside, but in the basement its real nice. Great lighting, too. They have electricity there, which is much better then the last place I lived in. As I walk outside, my thoughts turned to how nice it is here. I could get used to life here. Maybe I could just settle down. Stop running. Maybe if I surrender, they will let me live a peaceful life. _Yeah right! After what happened in the Sahara Desert, they will never forgive you. _Don't think about that, I tell myself. Don't think about that, don't think about that, I just repeat that until I get to the dojo. I stand outside for a few moments, collecting myself. When I'm calm again, I walk through the doors. I see some kids practicing. They do NOT look like a threat. I walk over to Jack. I see some guys practicing behind him, and my shoulder hurts. Then it's normal again, and I say, "Hey!" Jack turns around with this surprised look on his face. "Oh! Hey Kim." Jack says once he's over the surprise. "Let me introduce you to the guys." He turns around and calls, "Hey guys! Kim's here! They all walk over. They introduce themselves as Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. I point to Milton and exclaim "Hey! I recognize you! You're from homeroom…." Oh. Then he must have seen the fight. Yeah, that's probably why they invited me over. There goes my idea of pretending to be terrible in a fight so they would kick me out. Oh well. "I'm Kim. I'm new in town." And continent, I think to myself. "Welcome to Seaford! What it do, girl?" One of them, Jerry, says. I have a feeling he's a playboy, so i tell him, "Back off, hotshot. Never gonna happen." He looks disappointed for a moment, then he's fine again. Jack laughs. It's a really nice sound. And he's cute when he smiles. _Wait…What! No! I do NOT have a crush on . Never! He's nice on the outside, but who knows who he really is?_ When I focus again Jack's talking, "Let me show you the dojo, then I'll introduce you to the sensei, Rudy. "Okay," I respond. I look around. It's pretty small, but for me, that's good. So far, its looks awesome. I could really grow to like it here. He shows me around a bit, then opens the door to what I figure is the office and starts talking to someone. He closes the door and says, "He'll be ready in a second. So how do you like it so far?" "Oh, It's great!" I respond enthusiastically. Just then, Rudy walks out. I recognize is face in a flash. I know him from one of my earlier missions! In the spy biz, if you recognize someone from an earlier mission and he played a part in the mission, then GET OUT! Run outside a press a button, and an emergency chopper will fly down. But I'm not in the biz, so none of that's gonna happen. "Kim. Kim! Are you okay?" I hear Jack's voice and it snapped me back to the present. "Sorry, what?" I say. "You got this weird look on your face, and you turned pale." He said. He looked pretty concerned. "No, I'm fine." I said. "So this is Rudy?" Rudy nodded. I looked in his eyes for any sign of recognition, but he didn't have a clue. "Hi, Kim. I've heard a lot about you. How is your shoulder?" Milton probably told them everything. "It's fine. I dislocated it, but then I popped it back yesterday after school. It's still really sore, but It's a lot better now that its connected with some other bones. I joke weakly, trying to hold of the inevitable question. "Shouldn't your parents take you to the hospital?" Rudy looks concerned now that I told him I dislocated it. I wince, and not because of my shoulder. "My-" I think for a second, trying to decide what story to tell them. I decide on a simple version of the truth. "My parents are dead." I say to him. Everyone looks pretty shocked. Especially Jack. "Oh. I'm sorry then." Rudy apologizes. "It's fine." I say, refusing to cry. I close my eyes for a few seconds, and take a deep breath. I have to control myself. "It's fine." I say again. "So, are you going to start testing me or are we going to sit around like old ladies?" I ask. Trying to hide my feelings made it come out a little sharper then I intended, but Rudy just saw it as a joke. "Yeah-wait. How do you know about the testing? Jack, did you tell her?" Rudy said suspiciously, but with a touch of humor. "N-no." I say quickly. Telling them I hacked into their security system probably wouldn't have been a good idea. "I guessed. I mean, I take on 7 guys in homeroom, am new in town, and a black belt in karate. Common sense shows that you would want to test me. I explained. "You're a black belt?" Jack asks me. "Yeah. Three stripes. But I haven't practiced in a while." I responded. "Well then, lets start the testing!" Rudy stepped forward. "Basically, each of us will ask you one question, and then ask you to spar some of us." He explained.

"Okay." I said. "Alright, first question, Milton!" Rudy said. "Okay, umm… have you ever won a real fight? Milton asks. I decided, right then, I will try my best to answer all of the questions truly. "Yeah, many times." I responded heavily. "Do you mind if I sit down?" I ask Rudy. "Oh. Go ahead!" He pulls up a chair for me. "Thanks." I accept the chair and sit down. "Alright, Eddie." Rudy chose the next questioner. "Do you dance?" I glare at him as a response. "Oookay, then." He mutters. "Jerry." Rudy says. "Alright, are you single?" He winks at me. "Yes, but you don't have a chance." I say. "And Jack." Rudy points to him and he moves up to me and whispers "Would you meet me in the dojo after everyone leaves?" Interesting question. He steps back and I see the look on his face isn't like Jerry's, but more concerned. Like a parent. "Sure," I say out loud. The others look confused, but oh well. "Alright, now for the sparring. You can start with Eddie and work your way up." Rudy says. "Hey!" Eddie complains. Wow, this should be easy. I walk over to the mat and say. "Ready." Rudy helps Eddie and instructs him a little on his stance. My mind wanders. Why does Jack want to meet me after everyone's gone? And why doesn't he want anyone else to know? Eddie is ready to spar now, and we get in position. "And….. spar!" Rudy starts us off. I let him start and he throws a punch. I dodge the punch, grab his arm, and pull him backwards. He falls onto my foot and I roll him over. "One for Kim, 0 for the wasabi warriors." Rudy announces. Oh Yeah! Next up is Milton. I beat him in a second and move on to Jerry. I get him on the ground almost faster then I did for Milton. Then Jack. He's gonna be the tricky one. Before we start, Rudy pulls Jack off into a corner. They talked for a bit, but then talking became arguing. Finally, they finished and Jack came back over to the mat. He didn't look happy. Rudy started talking, "Alright. We want to test you both to your farthest extent, so to you this isn't a practice fight. To each of you, the other is a robber with a knife. You are alone for miles. In the desert." _Oh my god. Not the desert. _"Umm…. Rudy? Can this not happen in the desert? I have some bad memories in the desert." And i do. I still remember it like it was yesterday. I have nightmares about it sometimes. "Oh. umm….sure! Lets say its in Russia, then." Rudy replies. I visibly relax, causing me to wince as I relax my shoulder. Jack is just staring at me with a concerned look on his face. "Ready?" Rudy asks us. We both get into position and nod. "Spar!" He shouts. I take the first move this time. I towards his shoulder, then use my foot to trip him. He does a summersault and lands behind me. As I spin he punches my shoulder. I swivel just in time. I try what I did with Eddie and grab his arm, but he pushes up and I'm forced to let go. I stumble a little but then run backwards. Then leap. Just as I did in homeroom, I kick him in his chest. He grabs my foot, but I flip him using only my foot. So far I've been keeping my hurt shoulder out of the fight, but Jack can tell he's losing. I know he's gonna try and hit my shoulder, and he expects me to try and shield it. Instead, I let him punch my shoulder. I needed him to be that close so I could flip him. Suddenly, everything goes in slow-mo. I see Jack's arm slowly moving toward my shoulder, and I get ready. He punches me with all his strength and my shoulder feels like it's on fire. I grit my teeth and grab his shoulders. The weight on my bad shoulder is killing it, especially after the punch, and I feel like collapsing. Instead, I push the pain into my flip. I swing Jack over my head and he lands a good 6ft away. He just lays there. Rudy checks on Jack, then runs over to me. My shoulder hurts so bad. I can see Jack start to get up again. I know he's okay. "You won, Kim! You beat someone who's never been beaten in a fight before!" Rudy is yelling, the other guys are screaming and dancing. I go over to Jack and say, "Good fight". He says the same to me, then whispers, "Meet me tomorrow. Tonight, get some rest." I nod. "You guys." I say. They're still screaming and yelling. "You guys." I say it louder. "You guys!" Now I'm yelling. They stop screaming and look at me. "I have to go, but am I in? I ask Rudy. "Sister, you beat Jack. Of course you're in!" Rudy replies. Yes! "Okay, well, I have to go. See you all tomorrow?" I ask. They barely nod before they start dancing and arguing again. Oh well. I walk over to Jack and tell him, "Bye Jack. I'll see you tomorrow at practice." I say. He breaks into a smile and says, "Bye Kim." I walk out the door and jog over to the bakery. I let myself in, go through a trapdoor and into the basement, and collapse on my bed. Right before I go to sleep, I smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all my loyal readers! I was thinking of starting a new kicking it story! I would be Kim or Jack's diary through all the episodes. Review or PM and tell me if you think that's a good idea. Ready for another chapter?!

Also, I just realized that in chapter 1, the teachers name just shows up as . but her name is .

Also, (I know, you just want to get to the story) This chapter is dedicated to **shawna **because of her awesome review! aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Disclaimer: Still don't own kicking it (though I wish I did) Cyber cookie? (: :)

Chapter 3

Kims pov

I've only been here for a few weeks, and I haven't even started at the dojo, but I'm really starting to like it here. I mean, I haven't gotten into another fight at school, the jocks I fought on the first day are afraid of me, and I just got a B on a paper. That's really good, considering I have never studied what I'm studying now before. In spy school, you memorize different languages, you learn how to swallow, then get back, keys, and how to kill someone with a leaf. Definetly not what I'm doing now. I'm doing awesome in PE though. I may not look like much, but I definitely have muscles, determination, and a whole lot of practice. We had a kind of PE in school. Our PE was more often spent trying to kick a gun out of a persons hand while dodging the bullets. My enemies haven't tracked me down yet, because I haven't had any flashbacks. For me, flashbacks are sparked my the sight of an object from my time of horror, and they get worse as my enemies get closer. For me, a small flashback, which is the kind I usually have, is just when I zone out for a few seconds, and it means my enemies haven't found my trail yet. A big flashback can go for up to a minutes, and I get all pale. That means they have caught my trail. The third kind of flashback is huge. That's when I think I'm at my time of horror. I get all pale, and I call out names and it can go on for up to 3 minutes. I can potentially harm people if they disturb me in a big or huge flashback. Not fun. It's just an ever lasting reminder of what happened there, in the Sahara Desert. Right now I'm walking towards the mall. I getting ready for my first day at the dojo. My shoulder is a bit better, but it could take up to a month to heal. They taught us this in spy school. They taught us all about wounds. How to inflict them and how to heal them. However, I learned that for my mission to a deserted island, so I didn't really learn about stuff that could help me now. I stop at Honeybuns on the way in, and got myself one. Sugar always help me feel better. As I'm licking the syrup off my thumbs, I remember. This is the day that I'm supposed to meet Jack in the dojo after everyone's left! I turn my thoughts to that. Why did he ask me? Does he know something? Maybe he knows I was a spy! Oh no. Maybe I shouldn't meet him. The sugar I'm licking off my thumb turns from sweet to sour. My mind drifts to his face. His laugh, the way he looks at me, the way he smiles. _No! Never! I refuse to like Jack. I can't let what happened with Jullian happen again. _God, these thoughts are bringing me back to the desert. The day it happened, the way he betrayed me and Ruby, _Why can't I stop thinking about it? I have to forget! _But I know I will never forget. I can never let go. I'm at the dojo. Why do I always think about it on my way to the dojo? Next time I should bring a sudoku or something. Oh well. I'm here now.

Jacks pov

I get to the dojo 20 minutes early. I need to practice really hard. Especially after what happened yesterday. I can't believe she beat me! I mean, Milton said she was good, but she said she hasn't practiced in a while! I need to step up a notch. She's really cool, though. Kind of mysterious, and I totally want to find out some more about her, but yesterday, I was insane, punching her shoulder. That's what Rudy told me to do, though. When he took me into the corner, he said I was going to go soft on her, and he didn't want that to happen. He told me to punch her shoulder. Instinct just took over in the fight. I really admire her for what she did. When I punched her, she used my weight to lift me up, even though her shoulder probably hurt like crazy, and flipped me. I remember her face after, a mixture of pain and celebration. She's really cute when she smiles. _Whoa, were did that though come from? I don't like her. And even if I did, she probably won't like me back._ As I'm working out, I see Kim outside. She just stands there for a second with this sad look on her face, then she smiles. She does that a lot. When she thinks no ones looking, (and I'm not like a stalker or anything. I just happened to try a new path home and she took the same path, but before me.) she gets this sad look upon her face, a mix of anger, unbearable grief, and sadness. Which reminds me. Why did she walk into a bakery? And not come out? I mean, the bakery was abandoned. She had no reason to go in there. Today, after everyone leaves, I'm gonna ask her if she's okay. Just then, Kim walks in. I resume punch the dummy and she says "Hey Jack!" "Kim!" I say. "How are you?" For a second she gets this worried look on her face. "Your shoulder?" I prompt. "Oh. Hurts after yesterday, but you know. Same old." She has a glint of humor in her eyes as she reminds me about our match yesterday. "Yeah, sorry about that." I apologize. "It's fine." She says. "So, what should I practice with?" Kim surveys the room. "Umm, your obviously good at sparring so lets work on the bow staff." I say. "Sure! I love the bow staff!" She announces. "Just grab one and do a routine for me." I tell her. She walks over to the staffs and chooses one. Then she starts. All I can do is stare. WOW! She is so good! While I'm watching the rest of the guys come in, including Rudy. They were talking when they came in, but then they saw Kim and stopped. They were frozen, just like I was. She finishes a last twirl and bows. Then she puts the bow staff back and walks over to me. "So, how was that?" She asks anxiously. Rudy steps forward and says "Kim! That was amazing!". "It was okay. I haven't been training in a really long time." She says modestly. "How long?" Jerry asks. "Ummmm…. lets see. I'm fourteen, and I…." She trails off as she does some mental math. "5 years and 9 1/2 months." I just gape at her. There is no way she's that good without practicing for 5 years! "What?" Kim says as she sees us all staring at her. "Nothing." I say. "How about Kim and Jack practice with me and the rest of you practice together." Rudy walks over to the bow staffs and grabs three. One for me, one for Kim, and one for himself. Everyone goes off to a dummy or other equipment. "There's a bow staff tournament coming up. I wasn't going to join because it requires 3 people, but now we can join, so lets practice!" He says with glee. Uh oh. This could be a long practice.

Jerry's pov

So, I didn't mean to overhear what Jack said to Kim at the interview. And my decision to hide and listen what they say wasn't really me. It was more of a subconscious decision. I mean, Kim is hot! I wanted to know if they were a couple. I see the way Jack looks at Kim. I'm may not be school smart. Like, at all. Ever. But I am street smart. I am pretty sure Kim likes Jack. I mean, all the girls like Jack. What do they see in him? Anyway, Kim and Jack said they wanted to practice some more on their bow staff routine. I said I was leaving, but I went to the bathroom and I didn't come out. Milton and Eddie left, and then Rudy gave them the keys and told them to lock up when they were done. It was around 5:30. I sneaked out of the bathroom and behind a dummy. They kept on practicing their routine, and for a second I wondered whether they were actually just practicing or if they were going to talk. Then I thought they were just thinking about what they were going to say. I waited for another half an hour, then Jack said "Lets take a break." Jack and Kim walked over to the bench. Then Kim said "So…. what did you want to talk about?" Jack bites his lip. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. Yesterday at the dojo you seemed kind of out of it, and I keep seeing you with this sad expression…" He hesitated. "And…" Kim prompted. "Well, yesterday I followed you to where you live." Jack said. "Don't be mad, I just wanted to know, especially after you said your parents were- well, you know." Whoa. Did not see that coming! Jack followed her home! He's worse then I am! Well, I am currently curled up behind a dummy watching my best friend talk to a girl at 6:00, way later then I'm supposed to be here. But I'm telling you, it wasn't my decision! Anyway, Kim didn't really look mad. She looked a little worried and a little relieved. "Continue," She said. Jack looked a lot more nervous. He looked around and said "I watched you when you went into that abandoned bakery and I waited for you to come out, but you didn't! Do you-" Whoa! Didn't see that coming either! Coming here was probably not the best idea, though, because Kim and Jack would kill me if they knew I was listening. "Yeah." Kim said. "I live there. Telling you is probably a bad decision, but if you want to know, I'll tell you." Jack suddenly looked a lot more relieved. "You're not mad at me?" He asked. "No. I could tell you were there. The same thing that helped me beat up those thugs at school helped me here." Kim said. "Here's the thing. I'm a spy." Jack just stared at her with his mouth open. Dude, this conversation is full of surprises. "A retired spy." She quickly corrected. "Well, not exactly retired. I quit because of something." Jack was still staring at her. If he didn't close his mouth, he was going to attract flies. "But that's where all my instincts come from. Thats why I live in an abandon bakery's basement." Kim continued. "Oh." Jack managed to say. "Well, you should go. Can I stay here for a little longer? I need to get something." Kim asks Jack. "Sure" he says. "See you." Kim looks scared now. "Jack, don't tell anyone. Nobody can know about this." she said before he walked out. "Sure." He said. Then he left. Kim just sat on the bench. She muttered to herself. She seemed to be having an argument with herself. "Why did you tell him that, Kim?" She asks. "Well, I didn't tell him everything." She whispers back to herself. "Yeah, but even that put him in danger. You really like him, and you probably just blew it, and if he dies because of you, it's more blood on your hands." "He said he wouldn't tell anyone." "Yeah, but Jullian said that too. And because of you, he killed so many, including Ruby, turned Jamie evil, and then you had to go and take the files. He'll never give up on those files. You're sooo dead, Kim" "Shut up, me!" Kim says fiercely. Then I hear her start crying. Oh god. I have to tell Jack what I just heard! Kim gets up and leaves, and the minute she's out of sight, I jump up and race over to Jack's house.

-Time Skip to When Jerry Gets To Jack's House-

Jacks pov

I'm still a bit in shock from what Kim said. I feel like I don't know her at all. I am just getting into bed when I hear the doorbell ring. Who could it be at…..I check my clock. 7:30. It's only 7:30? It feels so much later then that. The doorbell rings again. I sigh and trudge down the hallway. I open the door and see…..Jerry? "Dude, what are you doing here?" I ask him, rubbing my eyes. "It isn't that late." Jerry says. "You have no idea how hard Rudy worked me and Kim today." I replied. "Okay. Can I come inside?" He asks. I open the door and stand aside. "Go to my room." I tell him. Jerry walks down the hallway. "Are your parents here?" He asks me. "No." I say. "Anyone else in the house?" Jerry questions. "No. Dude, just tell me. You're starting to freak me out." I order him. "Promise you won't tell anyone." He says. "I can do that." I reply. "Promise you won't get mad." Jerry asks. "That I can't do." I tell him. He's really starting to freak me out, but at least I know this is serious. He looks really anxious. "So, I heard that you wanted to talk to Kim privately after everyone left today." Jerry starts. Ohhhhh…I think I know where this is going, and I am going to get so mad. "Well, I decided to listen in. I hid behind a dummy and heard what you were saying." I get to my feet. "JERRY!" I yell angrily. "Let me finish!" He pleads. I don't say anything, so he continues. "Well, after you left, she started talking to herself." Jerry tells me everything she said, and describes it with a lot of detail. She likes me? Yes! But the other stuff didn't sound good. "I'd better tell her. Then she can decide what else to tell." I tell Jerry. "Yeah, but what if she's a-" Jerry mutters. "ENOUGH!. Go back to your house now!" I'm really mad. He looks at me with wide eyes and leaves. I can't believe he said that about Kim! She's not anything but Kim. I'm to tired to think straight now, but I know tomorrow I'm gonna be so mad at Jerry. Kim will be too, once I tell her. And i'll tell her everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! So many reviews! I think I'm going to start dedicating chapters to my reviewers. This one is for AnMaRo412 for her great reviews!

Now, this chapter is where a lot more of the adventure and more Kick comes in! i hope you like!

My inspiration for some of this was _Lego House, By Ed Sheeran. _I love that song.

Disclaimer: I (still) don't own Kickin It! (Is anyone else completely tired of the disclaimer? I know I am)

Chapter 4 (Wow! More chapters then I thought I would write)

Jerrys pov

I walk into the dojo and the first thing I see is Jack murdering a dummy. "Hey Jack!" I say tentatively. I get no answer. I guess he's still mad at me for the whole calling-his-almost-girlfriend-a-homicidial-maniac thing. But it seemed pretty likely. I mean, think about it. She 'left' her spy agency, she hates the desert, and she told 'Jullian' something she shouldn't have, then she talked about files, secrets, and how her enemies have to get that file. What if the file was about her? What if she told someone, (Jullian) something about the bad side and he told the agency, and she killed him in the desert? It's a lot of what if's, but if it's true then we could all be in danger. I wonder if he told Kim that I spied on them yet. If he did, the minute she walks in she's going to kill me. I sigh and go dump my stuff in the corner. This is going to be a long day.

-Time Skip to the End of Class-

Kims pov

Jack, Rudy, and I are doing our bow staff routine for the rest of the class. We finish, and it takes me a moment to realize that their all cheering! For us! I'm breathing hard. We've been practicing nonstop for the tournament, and the routine's pretty exhausting, especially since I'm doing around a third of it by myself. I guess being good comes with its disadvantages. When I got to the dojo, I was really worried. I mean, I just told Jack that I'm a spy. That puts him in potential danger! But he told me he likes me just the same. My stomach gets all butterfly-ee when I talk to him. _Ooooooo. Little Kimmy has a crush! _I can be so annoying sometimes. _But you didn't deny it!_ Omigod! Can I just **Shut Up!** I'm also trying to be super cheery because of another reason. A flashback. I had a huge one! I don't know how they snuck up on me again! I think I'm gonna have to say goodbye and move again. It's kind of strange, though. Normally I can stay in a place for a week. It's just been a few days. I go over to my locker and start packing up my stuff. I'm about to go change when Jack and Jerry approach me. "Hey guys!" I say cheerily. "Jack, you did great on the bow staff!" Jack smiles at me, but Jerry elbows him. They look really serious. "Thanks, but Jerry has something not so cheery to tell you. Don't kill him until I come back." Jack tells me. Even in this situation he can put humor into his sentences. "Actually, I have something not-so-cheery to tell you too." I say. And then I take in what he said. " Wait, what did you do?!" I'm advancing on Jerry. "Jack, you'd better stay here, just until I tell her." He whispers to Jack. Jack glares at him, but doesn't make a move. "Umm, well…. I kind of, maybe, accidentally, not-on-purpose-" He starts stuttering. "Get on with it. If it's what I think it is, then I'm gonna kill you anyway." I growl. "Whoa, Kim. Just, um, don't kill him?" Jack says, saying it like a question. "Jerry, continue." I say. I'm still growling and probably look like an angry bear. "Okay, fine! I listened to your conversation with Jack, and I heard everything you said, including what you said when you left! I know you're a spy! Jerry yells the last part and I slap him. "What was that for!" He yells. "Shut up! You just announced i was a spy to the world!" I'm growling again. "

Look, you're both gonna have to come with me. Let's go to my house." I say, grabbing all of our bags. I run out of the dojo. "Hurry up!" I yell back to the guys. Three kids running through the streets in gi's are probably going to arouse some questions, but I don't care. We're all in danger, and nothing can stop us. "Hurry up!" I shout back to them. They're lagging behind and I can't afford to lose them now that they know. I sprint across the street and risk a glance back, and I see them panting from the effort of a long practice and a fast run. I reach the bakery and throw the door open. I herd them inside, drop their stuff through the trapdoor, and start locking the door. I use at least 5 different types of locks, and then I go around and lock all the windows too. The boys are just standing there, catching their breath. I secure the last window, then re-open the trap door. "Go in. Hurry, hurry!" i point towards the trapdoor and they scramble in. I rush in too, then lock the trapdoor. Now that we're safe for at least another hour, I walk over to the kitchen and start some tea. Then I say, "Would you like some tea?" to the boys. They're still panting. They should really exercise more. Jack works up the breath to ask "How could you make us sprint down to an abandoned bakery, use at least 50 locks throughout the entire place, push us down through a trapdoor, and then offer us tea?!" I raise an eyebrow at him. "Sure." He says quickly. "I'll have some tea." I smile and pour three cups. Okay. I know I need to explain. "Look, you guys. We have three hours, at the most, so can I tell you on the plane?" Jerry starts asking me a question, but I say "No questions now. Just change and then follow me." We change, I undo the locks, and we hail a cab.

Jacks pov

So, I had no idea what was going on. But even after only a few days of her being here, I trust her with my life. So whatever she's planning, I'll go with it.

Jerrys pov

Jack seemed pretty calm. I'm freakin out! Where the hell is this girl I met on MONDAY taking us! And why did I have to go and listen to the voice that said spy on them?! If i had just went home on the day they were talking, I wouldn't have to apologize to Kim, then I wouldn't be here. So, we get in the cab, and they driver looks back at us and says, "Where you want go to?" in a weird accent. I hear Kim start cursing and she whispers, "We need to get out NOW." I'm still confused.

Kims pov

So, the driver turns back and I recognize him immediately. He's one of my enemies! "Crap." I say. Jack looks at me. I whisper, "We need to get out NOW." I look out the window and see waves of my enemies. i turn to the boys and say, "Okay. I'm gonna jump out. You need to go hide. These aren't the Black Dragons. These people will kill you without a second glance." Jack looks pained. "Kim, they're gonna kill you!" I continue. "Once you're out, run for the airport, get on a plane going to London. It's a 6:30 pm flight, perfect for us. I'll meet you there." "No, Kim!" Jack says. I kick open the door and step out. I see the boys sneaking out the other way. I step back and leap. I manage to kick to guys in the chest but they aren't going down as easily as the Black Dragons. The fight is on. I dodge, kick, and spin like I was meant to do it, (which I kind of was). I see the boys have frozen behind the cab. Come on, come on! They need to move. Suddenly, I hear a voice yell, "Stop!" I freeze, and so does the guy I'm fighting. I recognize that voice, but I pray that it's not who I think it is. The owner of the voice steps out of the crowd. "Kim! Long time, no see." Jullian says.

Jacks pov

So, she jumps out of the cab, and me and Jerry just sit there for a moment. Then we scramble for the door. I glance over at Kim, and I freeze. Omigod. She is crazy good. I haven't sparred with her yet, asides from the first day, because we've just been working on the bow staff routine, but now I know, if she had practiced a bit she could have beat me like I can beat Eddie. I'm mesmerized as she kicks and punches again and again, but Kim wasn't exaggerating when she talked about her enemies. Kim delivered a punch that would have taken out even Rudy, but the person who got punched just shook it off and punched her back. She was losing, and obviously, but I know she was trying to give us enough time to get to the airport. I wondered why we weren't running. Then I heard a voice say "Stop!" Kim freezes, and the person she's battling backs off. A boy walks out. He looks a little older then us, and looks somewhat like me. He says something, but I miss it because Jerry's whispering to me. "I think thats Jullian!" Jullian? "Who's Jullian?" I ask him. "Well, I'm not sure, but from what Kim said, she told him something she shouldn't have, and he betrayed her and got a whole bunch of people killed, including her best friend, and turned her other best friend evil." Jerry says. "Oh-" I start, but Jerry interrupts me. "She also had a major crush on him." Well, that took an unexpected turn. I tune back into Kim's conversation. "Jullian?" She stammers. She's obviously shaken. She's biting her lip. "She could never fight him!" I whisper to Jerry. Jullian must have heard me, because he looked in my direction. Kim turned her head too, looking first confused then horrified. They saw us. "Uh-oh." Jerry whispers to me. "Get them!" Jullian commands. Two of his thugs walk over and pick us up. I'm struggling, but they take no notice. It's like kicking rocks. Kim still has this horrified expression on her face. I shrug in apology. Jerry kicks his guy and I hear him wince. Then one of the guys punches me, and I wince. I see Kim wince visibly at my pain. Jullian notices and smiles. "So, this one is the one you favor. Release the other!" The guys release Jerry and he starts running to a bush. When no one's attention was on him, he hides in the bush. Kim's attention is still on me. She looks terrified for me as she hears what Jullian said. "No!" She cries desperately. "I'll do anything! Just let him go!" Anything for me? "Answer some questions first!" Jullian snarls. "Where are the files?" She swallows. I can tell she's torn between loyalty to me or whatever is in these files of hers. I try to tell her forget about me, keep the files safe. One of the guys punches my stomach. I double over, and she cries out. "I won't tell you anything if you hurt him!" Kim yells, but I can see in her eyes that she would say anything to let me go. Where did this sudden caring come from? Jullian looks at her, then says "Don't touch him." To the guys that were holding me. They immediately let go. "The files are buried with Ruby. Another girl steps forward. She seems about the same age as Jullian. "Jamie?" Kim asks shakily. Ohhh. I remember Jamie. She was the one who got turned over to the other side. "Yeah. It's me." Jamie says, with the concern of a sister. "Let Jack go! He doesn't have anything to do with the files or me! Please, let him go, Jamie." Kim begs Jamie, tears streaming down her face. Jamie hesitates. "Please" Kim whispers. She's crying now. Jamie turns to Jullian. "Do we need him? You can always use…'other methods' to get the info out of her." I wince at the words 'other methods'. It's obvious the 'other methods' are torture for Kim. Kim looks shocked for a second, but then says, "Please, Jullian. Let him go." Jamie whispers something to Jullian. Jullian turns to Kim and says, "Jamie has conviced me to let you go this time, but if the files aren't where you said they were, well, Jack should sleep with one eye open." Kim nods. Jullian signals, and they split up and slip away on the streets. Only Jamie stays. "If you join us, you'll be safe. I could protect you. You won't be able to fight me, but if Jullian tells me too, I'll attack you." She warns Kim. "No, I couldn't." Kim says sadly. "Join or attack?" Jamie asks. "Both. Bye Jamie." Kim says. "Bye Kim." Jamie says. Then Jamie walks away. Kim just stands there, frozen. Then she unfreezes and walks over to me. "Are you okay?" She asks. "Yeah, I'm fine." I tell her. "Good. Is Jerry okay?" She wonders. "Yeah," Jerry says, emerging from a bush farther down. "Alright, lets get a move on. I don't know how long we have. Get in the cab." Kim tells us. "But the driver left with Jullian!" I protest. Kim just points to the car. Me and Jerry hop in. Kim goes into the front seat and says, "Fasten your seat belts. You're gonna need them." Yikes.

Kims pov

i'm pretty shaken from the whole Jullian thing. I mean, I had a huge crush on him. He still sparks some feelings. _Not the same feelings you get for Jack, though. _I'm starting to hate my inner voice. So, the whole cab thing. I have never driven a freakin car before. I didn't exactly want to start now, but we had to get to the airport on time so I could tell them everything. I squeal through traffic, dodging cars left and right. Funny thing is, I'm not that bad. I mean, I would do awesome in a police chase (But not as a police, if you get my drift). Not so much in rush hour. We reach the airport in record time. I open the trunk, grab our stuff, then slam in down again. I start sprinting through the halls. I hear the boys grumbling. "Get used to it, it's gonna happen a lot." I tell them. As I run, I see the time. 6:26. We have literally five minutes to catch a plane that will be taking off any minute. I reach the gate and run down to the tunnel that gets you to the plane. I give the boys their suitcases, and we resume running. 6:28. Seriously, how long are these tunnels? I keep running, and I see the door, but a flight attendant stops me. "I really need to get on that plane!" I yell to her. "May I see your passports?" She asks. "Umm… our parents are on the plane. I had to go to the bathroom, and they have our tickets!" I say desperately. We have one minute left. "Who are your parents?" She questions. God, the plane is taking off! I knock her out and jump off the tunnel. We're on the runway now! I see the boys next to me, and I get an idea. "Grab the wheels!" I shriek. I leap like I do in karate and grab one. I help Jack onto it, then Jerry. "Climb onto the wing! Quickly, before the wheels close!" I yell. Jerry climbs up, and he pulls himself onto the wing. He helps Jack up, and they turn to do the same for me. I reach up, but I feel the wheels closing! I have no time to think, so what I do next is purely on instinct. I jump. Straight from the wheel to the base of the wing. Which is really stupid, because we're high up in the air and if I fell, I would die. I manage to hold onto the wing. Jack grabs my hand and pulls me up. "We have to get inside!" I scream to them. I crawl along the wing, nodding hello to the passengers that are looking at me with questions on their tongues. I find empty seats, and break open the window. I dive inside, followed by Jack and Jerry. "Whew." I say. "Now, only two people can sit in this seat, but there's an empty one behind us. Who's sitting there?" Jack is talking more to Jerry then me. Jerry takes one glance at me and Jack and says, "I may regret this in the near-future, but I'll sit in the back seats." He climbs over. Then he sticks his head through the crack between our seats. "But you still owe us a story." He reminds me of my promise. I look around. Mostly old people that are already asleep. "Okay. Here we go."

Nobody's pov, just Kims story

It all started on a warm August night. I was called in for a debrief by the head, or the brain, of the SSI, The Secret Spy Institute. I went with my group. We were young then, around 9. We were the youngest spy's in the biz. We were called the Magpie Trio. It was me, Ruby, and Jamie. I was the leader of our group. I was best at battle strategies and taking risks. I was the Magpie. Ruby was the code whiz. She could decipher codes in all shapes and sizes, and she could speak 39 different languages. She also had incredible eyesight. She was the Brain. Finally, there was Jamie. She was the strongest of all of us. She was the Protecter. Anyway, our the Head of the SSI called us in. "I want the Magpie Trio." We walked in. She was there to assign us to investigate some kidnapings around the Sahara Desert. She had a suspicion that it was our enemies, the S'. They were deadly. We accepted the case. She got us a plane ride, and we left at 11:37pm. Once we reached the city, I split up duties. Ruby would go around and map out the city. Jamie would find us a place to stay, and I would start interviewing the neighbors about the disappearances. We met up at night. I told them what I learned. It was obviously an S. The next day, we 'borrowed a car and drove in the desert. We started walking. We were all really tough, but we were starting to get tired. We had been walking for 10 hours straight through a desert. Suddenly, Ruby spotted a small stream of smoke. We started towards in. We decided to make camp for the night. We slept soundly, but the next morning, I woke up in a place I didn't recognize. I tried to move my arms, but they were tied. Ruby was tied next to me, and Jamie on the other side. A man from the S came in. I don't remember what he wanted, but he didn't get it. He started beating us. I would get injured, but never enough to kill. Strangely, Jamie wasn't getting hurt as much. We asked her if she told him anything, but she said she just knocked out a bunch of agents and the S man got too scared to approach her. That made sense, but I blame myself for being too stupid. One night, we decide to bust out, We hadn't before because we wanted to try freeing the other captives, but we new we were spending to long in here. I sawed of my ropes with a fairly sharp rock. Then I untied Jamie, who picked the lock and went outside. I went to untie Ruby, and Jamie closed the door on me. "Jamie, what's going on?" I asked her. "I'm joining the S's." She said flatly. "But why?" Ruby asked with despair in her eyes. "We were the Magpie Trio!" Jamie's face was a mix of concern and anger. Then an S agent walked down the hall. "Jamie, behind you!" I screamed. But the agent just walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "We should be going. You have to start your training." He told her. They walked away. I cried for a whole day. I loved jamie like a sister, and she betrayed me. The next day, Ruby was taken into a different cell, and a new prisoner was thrown into mine: Jullian. He helped me get over Jamie, and he was amazingly nice and cute. I really like him. One day, I asked him why he was here. He told me stories about his family, and together we laughed and mourned. We were still getting hurt, but with him their, it wasn't as bad. The only part that was sad for me is that Ruby wasn't here too. She would have really liked Jullian. Now I know she was lucky not to have known him. One day, he asked my about why I'm here. I told him to keep it all a secret. I told him about the SSI, and the Magpie Trio, and about everything. I had been there for around 4 months. I remember walking down the hall, and then hearing voices. The voices were some agents and….Jullian's! I heard one say "The bomb is being released tomorrow. Jullian will be taken out for a practice session, and we'll give everyone about 5 minutes to get out. The bomb gives Jullian 20 minutes to get as many files as you can." It's a time bomb. And Jullian is an S agent! Whoa. I quickly rush back to the cage and sit down. Jullian comes in. We chat casually for a while, but on the inside, I'm screaming. That night, when we got to sleep, I form a plan. The next morning is nice and fresh. I got everything ready for my plan. Jullian goes out for his session, and I bust open the door and take down a few agents. I then run over to Ruby's cage. She's not there! They must have taken her out for a session, unless she a traitor too?! I'm so confused right now. I run over the the office, and grab every file then stuff them in a bag that I wove from the straw in my cage. Then I run outside of the office. I plan to warn as many people as I can before the bomb explodes. However, before I can hop a window, some agents start fighting me. I estimate how much time I have left. 5 minutes. Whenever I get close to the window a new agent comes over to block me. 4 minutes. I try telling them about the bomb, but they won't listen. 3 minutes. I hope Ruby gets out safely. 2 minutes. I'm losing to much time! 1 minutes. I flip an agent, duck under another one, and break the window. Some of the glass got onto my hand and it's bleeding like crazy. I jump outside and start running for my life. I need to be far away it hits. Suddenly, I hear an incredibly loud BOOOM and I'm blasted backwards. I land in the sand. I'm bleeding all over. I wait for a few hours, then I run back. I start dragging bodies back. I see agents from our agency. I see their agents. I see prisoners. I drag then in three different piles. I start burying the scraps of the metal underground construction, but i still haven't found what I'm looking for. Then I see her. Dead. Ruby! I drag away her body and wash and clean it. Then I set it asides for later. I eventually completely clean it up. I bury the bodies, all except Ruby's. I'm just surveying what I've done when I see some S agents on a hill. And Jullian. And Jamie. And they see the basket of files I'm holding. I know what's gonna happen if they get these files, so I just run. Far, far away. I once again 'borrow' a car, and drive it back to the city. I put Ruby's body into suitcase, then hop a plane back to the headquarters. I leave Ruby's body there, and a note explaining what happened. Then I started moving. I move everywhere, and I never stayed there for more then 2 months. I moved to Seaford, and I met you guys.

Jacks pov

We were all quiet after hearing Kim's story. It's so sad. I mean, her childhood was ruined by this. And she was only 9! Traumatizing. It's been a long day, and we're all ready to go to sleep, but before I go to sleep, I ask Kim, "About what you said earlier, that you would do anything for me, did you mean it?" She smiles and says, "Yes." Then she leans over and kisses me lightly on the cheek. Omigod. She kissed me! That night, I go to sleep grinning like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

OMG, I feel like a terrible person. I haven't updated in forever! I once again apologize for the teacher thing way back in chapter one. Just pick your own name for her.

Also, the words in _italics_ aren't thoughts. It's either Helen the Friendly Dragon, the Mirror Kim, or The Evilest Cow in All the Land (ECIATL). ;D

Disclaimer: If you honestly believe I own Kickin It, then you have a serious problem with your life.

Jacks pov

I'm still in shock from yesterday. Kim's story is just…wow. Just wow. She's gone through so much. But, she likes me. And I like her too. We officially have a thing going on. I'm kind of ashamed that's what's running through my head right now. Especially because she just told something she's never told anyone else. And even though this place is utterly disgusting, I'm happy I'm here with her. Oh yeah. Did I mention that we're in the sewers? In London? Which is so totally not school, by the way. But Kim said that we have to get the files. Which brings me to something else. Why is this secret place she hid the files in only accessible from the sewers? I actually have a whole bunch of questions right now. But I won't distract Kim. She's leading, and using some language that you don't start using until you go through your midlife crisis. Yikes. How long are these sewers, anyway? We've been walking for an hour, at least. You would have thought this fancy, high tech agency could actually have an elevator? Jerry looks exhausted. I'm stronger then him, though, so I guess it makes sense that he's more tired then I am. Even Kim is breathing hard, though she's not going any slower. Are we ever going to get there? Where is there, anyway? What is in these files to make them so important? I don't know how long Jerry can go before he gets too tired. "Kim, we have to stop and rest." I tell her. She look back, mad, but see's the look on our faces. "Okay, fine. But not for long. We're not safe here. Or really anywhere." She says. "Yo, thanks man."Jerry lies down. "Anytime." I say back. I decide to try and learn a little more about these files while we're resting. "So, what's in these files, anyway?" I ask Kim. "I don't know." She replies. My eyes nearly pop out of my head. "Then why on earth did we travel to a different CONTINENT to get these files out of a freakin sewer?!" Jerry screams. "Well, we don't exactly know whats in these files. But we know that the enemy can not ever get them." Kim tells him. "Well, why don't you just read it?" I ask her. "Because there is a curse on the files. If you read a page, you want to read the rest. If you read the entire file, you will die." Her words echo in the sewer. "There must be a loophole." I say. "There's one in all of my movies that have curses." "Believe me, we've tried. Everyone who tries these loopholes either dies or….is lost in action." Kim says mysteriously. "However, during my desert stay I realized something. They must have a way to read it without anyone…..getting lost in action. Otherwise, they would have been happy to let us test our theories and kill our people." Jerry looks frightened. My expression must have been identical to his, because Kim laughed. And it was a wonderful sound. "You two look like cows hit with shovels. I know from experience." She giggles a bit more. How does being a spy have something too do with hitting a cow with a shovel? "We should go to sleep now." Kim tells us. "Night, guys." We both mutter "Night." back to her, then go to sleep. Or TRY to go to sleep. I can't fall asleep. I kind of wish Kim would kiss me again, but she's already fast asleep. "Jack?" I hear Jerry's voice on my left. "Jerry?" I whisper back to him. "This is totally crazy, right? I'm just dreaming, correct?" He asks me. "It's real, Jerry." But go to sleep. Everything will look better in the morning." I tell him softly. I listen for him answer, just to be meet with a loud snore. Great. Just great. He snores! I'm never going to get to sleep now. But even as I say that to myself, I feel myself drifting off, into dreamland. Kim rolls up against me, still asleep. And I allow myself to think of the possibilities for us. They all seem so bright. Much better then waking up to a torrent of grape juice. Which, of course, was going to happen.

-In Kim's Dream-

Kim's pov

So, I'm in front of a forest. The tree's are lush and green. The soil is a perfect brown, and the sky is as blue as ever. I hate this little perfect world. Actually, it's not perfect. It's like a rose. As perfect as can be on the outside, the thorns are always there. You just need to delve deeper. I close my eyes and think hard about the things that are real. I think about the sewer, and my friends, and the SSI, and Ruby, and all of my memories on earth. When I open my eyes, everything is gloomy and gray, and that's how it was always supposed to be. I look down at myself. I'm wearing a leather jacket and camp pants. I feel like I'm in the army or something. I mean, who dresses like this? I've been here before, almost every night. I started to avoid sleep, but then these dreams stopped. I thought they were gone for good. Why are they back now? I call them prediction dreams. I know what I have to do, and even though I don't want them to, my feet start moving towards the forest. I try to stop but it's no good. It's like they have a mind of their own. I'm getting closer to the forest. Closer, closer. Again and again. I'm running. I desperately try and stop myself but's it's no use. Why bother trying? I give in. I always knew I would. I'm at the forest and I go in.

I immediately get lost. As soon as you step into the forest, you can't see anything but trees. I can't see the sky, or the outside. Just tree's. However, no matter which way I run, I always ended up in the same place. Or maybe I always run the same way. I try to run a different way each time, but it's no use. I think I ran west last time. Or was it east? Whatever. I run north. After a few minutes of running, in which I can't hear anything but the blood rushing in my ears, I get there. Well, not exactly. I get to the first challenge. There are three challenges I must get around. Get around normally means outrunning them while dodging fiery bullets and salamanders. The first challenge is the dragon. This is the easiest. At least, it is for me. I can speak Dragon. The dragon says, "_What are you doing here again_?" Well, she doesn't exactly say it. It should more like a growl combined with a whining child and the sound of electronics burning. The dragon is really nice to me and treats me like a child. Her name is Helen. "I don't know. It stopped for a while, but now it's back." I tell. "_Well, the journey is hard. Rest here_." Helen gives her growl-whine-burnt-electronics response. She let's me sit down on her and we talk for a while. Then Helen says "_Let's go." _I climb onto her back and she flies me to the next challenge. Having a dragon in this forest is really handy sometimes. "_Here you go."_ And she promptly drops me out of the sky. I tumble and flip in the air, then land. Luckily, I landed on my feet. I'm greeted by a giant mirror. "_Welcome to your second challenge, your worst nightmare, your best friend, and you!" _My reflection says. Well, more like I say. But I'm not actually saying it. But if that's me, then I'm saying it. This is really confusing, so I just get on with the challenge. The challenge is to fight yourself. However, that's impossible, because it's doing whatever I'm doing. Just as an experiment, I wave a stick at me. The other me, (or my reflection) waves the stick exactly as I do. I strike me with the stick. Strangely, a stick comes out of the mirror, and strikes me exactly as I did. I throw down my stick. So does my reflection. I close my eyes, and as I did earlier, I think of home. I think of Jack and Jerry, and the abandoned bakery, and Seaford High, and all the other people and places that were real. When I open my eyes again, the mirror is gone, as well as my reflection. I started walking again. Eventually I walked into this little clearing. Where I see a cow. That's counting its money. What the heck?!

I blink. Maybe I'm just seeing things. Cows don't count money. It's still there. Well, I have to get past my third challenge. I walk up to the cow. "Excuse me, ?" I tentatively tap his shoulder. He turns to face me, and I see is face. It's covered in random pieces of gold and silver, as many as he could get to stay. He was wearing a frown so deep it looked as if his face was carved to be that way. I wondered if his face was like that because of all the pieces of gold weighing it down. "Ummm, do you mind letting me pass? See, I-" I was cut short by a loud roar from the cow. I never knew cows could roar. "_I am The Evilest Cow in All the Land. Who are you?" _He said in a rumbly voice. He sounded a bit hoarse. Not like, horse, horse, but like his throat was sore, hoarse. You know what I mean? Anyway, I told him, "I'm Kim Crawford. I need to pass you to finish my third challenge." He frowned down at me. He could frown down because he was taller then any cow I've ever seen. He looked to be around 7 feet. Crazy, right? He looked to be in deep thought, even with the frown on his face. _"Okay…but to pass me, you must make me laugh or I get to eat you!" _At that, he smiled evilly. His smile was kind of weird. It was like a frown and a smile at the same time. "Deal." I tell him. I really have no intention of telling him a joke. I concentrate, then run as fast as I can towards the space behind the cow, the way I need to go. But right after I pass the cow, I hit some kind of wall. I hit squarely on my nose, and it starts bleeding. Grrrrr. "_Until you make me laugh, this wall will not move and you can not go on." _The evil cow announces. I think fast, which is hard because the blood is ruining my army clothes and giving even more of an impression that I work in the army. Then I smile. I have a plan. " , to come up with a joke so funny that it will make you laugh I need a you to take a very special potion that will make it a bit harder for you." I say. He frowns. Or frowns more. It's hard to say. He seems kind of dumb, so this should work. "It's right here." I rummage through my bag. I close my eyes and think as hard as I can about this specific medicine. I've never used it on an animal, but it should work. Then it appears. Nitrous oxide. Bonus points to anyone who knows what that is. "Now, just take a deep breath, then another." I soothingly whisper to the cow, as I release the fumes from the bottle. He breathes once, then twice. "_I feel…silly." _He murmurs. Then he hits the ground and starts to giggle. Laughing Gas, also know as nitrous oxide. Used for dentist appointments and getting evil frowny cows to laugh. I cautiously walk forward, remembering my nose. The walls have risen, and I can continue to walk. Yeah! I keep walking. It can't be far now. Then, finally I reach it. The place I hate so much. The fortune teller's caravan.

I step inside. On the outside it looks fun and cheery. On the inside, however, time has taken its toll. The once magnificent banners are ripped and torn, filled with spiderwebs and other nasty creatures. The colors have faded from what were once beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows to dull reds/pinks and whites. I walk to the center and sit down in a chair. In front of me, there is a screen. The screen is blank, but once I sit down, it starts flashing pictures. The pictures go across fast, faster then I can comprehend. I am getting lost in the pictures from long ago when the frenzy stops on one. It's a picture of Jack, Jerry, and me sleeping in the sewers. That's right now! It has bought up to our time. I see another picture, the files and an unearthly glow that lights the room that the files are in. I see my face, filled with fear and a wonder. I hear a terrible scream, then a shout. Finally, I see Jack sitting in a chair, crying. Then he looks up and shouts in fear, and all goes black. I wake up to see Jacks face, covered in purple.

-In Jack's Dream-

Jack's pov

I'm falling. Falling, down and down and down and down. Time and space is meaningless. It's pitch black. Despite where I am, I feel relaxed. I feel that kind of cool confidence. And then I hear a voice. "Calm, huh? Let me give you a little glimpse to shake things up." The voice is deep, and steady. The voice is so familiar! Where do I know that voice from. Anyway, as soon as he's finished talking, the tunnel, I guess, that I'm falling down in starts shaking. It's an intense shaking, and I lose my calm. I start screaming. My vision goes blurry, and I black out. When I come to, I'm no longer in the tunnel of darkness but in a small room. The floor is dirt. I see a grave marker and realize where I am. I must be in the place that has Ruby's grave and the files! Everything goes black again, and then I see a light through the darkness. I run towards the light. It's not really running. It's more like swimming. I reach the light. The light is coming from a window. I swim/run up to the window and look through it. I see Kim, alone in a room, with files in her hands. She's reading it! I try to scream, but nothing comes out. I can't say a word. Her face is filled with wonder. And something else. Maybe a little bit of fear? Then I hear her scream. It's a terrible scream. The scene changes. Now she's in a bed. Asleep. The scene changes one last time. I see my tearstained face. I look up, and shout in fear. What's going on? Then, the screen got black. I wait for another light, but I don't see any. Then the voice comes back. "Did you enjoy your glimpse of the future?" It said in a maddeningly familiar voice. Then his words sink in. That's the future? How far in the future? The voice chuckles, and I have the strangest feeling it can read my mind. "Yes." It said. Creepy much? Who are you?! I think as hard as I can. The voice chuckles. "You may call me…..The Forsaken One." Then I start falling again. I'm falling for a long time, much longer then last time, when finally, I see the ground. And I realize I'm going to hit it. Hard. But right before I hit it, I wake up.

-Jerry's Dream-

(A/N: Jerry's dream isn't really relevant, because it's Jerry's dream, but you can read it anyway. It's sure to get a laugh out of you.)

Jerry's pov

So, I was being haunted by a leprechaun with a stomach sickness. Yikes. I woke up on a normal school day, and I got up and started getting ready. But then, I looked in the mirror, and my hair was green! I screamed. I tried to wash it out, but no luck. Then, the leprechaun laughed and said, "Haha, haha, I win this round." Then, he disappeared. I closed my eyes, then opened them again, just to see if he was still there, and not just me hallucinating. However, when I opened my eyes, I was back in bed! Just like before, I woke up and started getting ready. But this time, when I looked in the mirror, I was green! Then, I felt the wind picking up. I looked left and there was a mini tornado! It swept me up and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in this weird place! The floor was swirly purple and yellow, and the plants were big and tall. Then I looked at myself and screamed. I was wearing a blue and white checkered dress with white stockings. My hair was normal, but my armpit hair was in braids. There was a basket besides me, and when I open it I saw a mini Jack and a mini Kim! They weren't alive, they were just dolls like you find on top of a wedding cake. Okaaay….awkward. Then, I hear a laughing sound from where the plants are. Wait…..isn't this from the wizard of Oz? I look behind me, and I see two ruby red heels. I put them on and shout, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home!" While clicking them together. At first, nothing happens. Then, I see another mini tornado coming my way. I jump in it, and everything goes fuzzy. When my eyes work again, I realize I'm at a wedding. Who's wedding? I look around, but I can't see anyone that looks familiar. Then, everyone sits down and I feel a push and a whisper, "That's your cue! Go!" Either the person who pushed is really strong, or there's something strange going on, because that push got me at least 100 yards away from where I was before and right next to the minister. Then a lady starts walking forward. I can't see her face, because it's hidden behind he thick vail, but she's walking right towards me. I look around for the groom but I can't see one. Then it hits me. I'm the groom! The wife walks until she reaches me, then slowly starts taking off her vail. I can almost see her face when I'm hit my a torrent of something cold and sticky. And purple.


End file.
